Paper or cardboard packaging for products remains a common way in which to protect products during shipment and storage. There is an extremely diverse number of packaging designs for products in different industries.
For beverages such as soda or malt beverages, many different packaging designs are available to store and ship such products, as well as to present them for display at retail locations. For larger bulk containers of beverages, such as kegs of beer, because of their size and the nature of the kegs, it is usually unnecessary to provide separate packaging. However, more recently, beverage containers have been developed that are larger than traditional beverage containers, but smaller than containers such as beer kegs. More specifically, in the malt beverage industry, intermediate sized containers have been used to dispense multiple servings of a beverage, such as six liters, therefore eliminating the need for separate single serving containers. These intermediate sized containers may include an integral source of pressurized gas so that the beverages within the containers may be kept at a desired pressure to prevent loss of carbonization.
One example of a regulated fluid dispensing system including the aforementioned intermediate sized container is disclosed in Applicant's co-pending patent application Ser. No. 12/123,262 filed on May 19, 2008, entitled “Regulated Fluid Dispensing Device and Method of Dispensing a Carbonated Beverage”, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. In this fluid dispensing system, a container is provided that is connected to a pressurized source of gas, and an integral regulator maintains the beverage within the container at a desired pressure. The beverage container may have a cylindrical sidewall. For dispensing a beverage, the beverage container is placed on its side such that the cylindrical sidewall touches the surface upon which the system is mounted.
While traditional packaging may be adequate for standard beverage containers, there is a need to provide special packaging for a regulated fluid dispensing system having an attached container. More specifically, this system requires packaging to store the system, to protect it during shipment, as well as to allow the system to remain within the packaging during use that facilitates dispensing of the beverage when the beverage container is placed on its side.